Matt Hardy
High Voltage Surge Ignis Fatuus White Cheetah |height= 1,88 m | data de nascimento =23 de setembro de 1974 | local de nascimento =Cameron, Carolina do Norte | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Técnico ShowMan Brawler | peso =107 kg | altura =1.88 m | treinado por =Dory Funk, Jr. | estréia =15 de outubro de 1992 | retirada= }} Matthew Moore Hardy (Cameron, 23 de setembro de 1974), mais conhecido por Matt Hardy é um semi-retirado lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalha para a WWE. Já fez parte dos The Hardy Boys ou The Hardyz, constituído pelo seu irmão Jeff Hardy , com quem conseguiu a maior parte dos seus êxitos. O seu finisher é o "Twist of Fate". Ele antes de aplicar o "Twist of Fate" normalmente aplica o "Leg Drop". Carreira ;Cronologia *World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1998-2005) :The Hardy Boyz (1998–2001) :Lutador solo (2001–2005) *Liberação e circuito independente (2005) *Retorno para a World Wrestling Entertainment :Lutador solo (2005–2006) :The Hardys reunião (2006–2007) :Aliança e feud com MVP (2007–2008) :United States e ECW Champion (2008–2009) :Feud com o irmão (2009) :Retorno para a SmackDown e dispensa (2009–2010) *TNA/Impact Wrestling (2011) - (2014-2017) *Retorno a WWE (2017-presente) História Ele, e o irmão, Jeff Hardy voltaram a encontrar-se quando no ano de 2006. Jeff deixou a TNA e veio para a WWE. Matt e o irmão Jeff constituem os Hardy Boyz, que voltaram a conquistar títulos quando retiraram os títulos a John Cena & Shawn Michaels depois de fazerem parte de duas Battle Royal de 20 Tag Teams incluindo Lance Cade e Trevor Murdoch, que foram os últimos a sair do ringue, a seguir aos Hardy Boyz, perderam os títulos quando foram obrigados a estar num combate contra Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch, 24 horas depois de terem estado num combate de escada contra The World's Greatest Tag Team constituída por Shelton Benjamin e por Charlie Haas. Eles perderam o título injustamente, porque quando Jeff Hardy tentou aplicar uma Swaton Bomb em Lance Cade e Trevor Murdoch lhe tirou o pé da corda. thumb|right|Matt na [[WrestleMania X8]] Também há quem chame aos Hardy Boyz de Team Extreme e têm totalmente razão. Hardy tem uma certa rivalidade com Randy Orton, assim como seu irmão mais velho. Na primeira vez que Jeff disputou uma luta com Randy, o último não sabia como atacá-lo, atacou então Matt, isto deixou Jeff furioso. Desde então Jeff tem uma rivalidade enorme com Randy Orton. Em uma luta com Randy, o diretor da WWE pediu se podiam deixar as "diferenças" de lado e fazerem as pazes. Randy concordou, estendendo a mão para Jeff, que o insultou e disse que ele seria a última pessoa da face da Terra que lhe estenderia a mão, e seria também a última pessoa que queria para ser seu amigo, e ainda que nunca perdoaria o que Randy tinha feito com seu irmão Matt. Matt e Jeff além de irmãos, eram melhores amigos até o Royal Rumble 2009. O retorno No Money in the Bank da WrestleMania XXIV, Matt retornou e aplicou um Twist of Fate em MVP do alto da escada, o que deixou MVP incosciente . No outro dia na edição da Raw, Matt acabou com o discurso de Randy Orton e lhe aplicou vários socos. Depois disto, o gerente da RAW, William Regal encontrou Matt e disse que ele lutaria contra Orton naquela noite. Luta esta que Matt perdeu, depois de um RKO de Orton. No Backlash de 2008, Matt Hardy se tornou o Campeão Americano, depois de vencer MVP com um Twist of Fate. No Draft de 2008, ele foi transferido para a ECW . No The Great American Bash de 2008 Matt perdeu o título para Shelton Benjamin. Assim, o cinturão voltou a ser defendido na SmackDown. No ECW seguinte do dia 22 de julho, ele participou de uma Fatal-4-Way em que o vencedor teria uma chance pelo ECW Championship no SummerSlam. Matt fez o pin em John Morrison após um Twist of Fate, vencendo a luta. No SummerSlam a dupla acabou por desqualificação após Tony Atlas interferir a favor de Mark Henry. Matt teve mais uma chance no ECW seguinte do dia 19 de agosto, mas acabou perdendo depois de mais uma interferência de Tony Atlas. Após isso, no Unforgiven de 2008 venceu Mark Henry, Finlay, The Miz e Chavo Guerrero no Championship Scramble pelo ECW Championship .Na ECW do dia 13 de janeiro ele perdeu para Jack Sawgger, perdendo assim o ECW Championship. 2009 Matt voltou ao SmackDown no dia 27 de janeiro, pedindo liberação ao GM da ECW, Teddy Long e por atacar no Royal Rumble, seu irmão Jeff Hardy, após perder o ECW Championship, fazendo com o que Jeff perdesse o título para Edge. Matt disse que causou a morte do cachorro de Jeff Hardy para provocá-lo e o insultou convidando ele para um combate hardcore extreme rules na WrestleMania XXV, Jeff após tudo isso finalmente concordou. Na Wrestlemania XXV, Matt Hardy venceu Jeff num Extreme Rules match. No WWE Draft, duas semanas depois, Hardy foi transferido para o Raw. Mesmo após Matt ser transferido, Jeff pediu sua revanche e ganhou de Matt em uma "I Quit match" no Backlash. Na RAW, Matt com sua mão quebrada (kayfabe) ainda perdeu uma Fatal 4 Way pelo USA Championship, isso antes de tirar umas férias. Em uma edição da SmackDown de agosto, Matt voltou como Guest Refeere e ajudou seu irmão Jeff, assim sendo desculpado e tendo seu face turn. 2010 Matt após a saída de seu irmão da empresa passou durante quase todo o ano sendo tratado pela WWE como um "jobber", teve um rivalidade breve com Drew McIntyre. Isto levou com que passasse a ter problemas de relacionamento dentro da empresa, o fatos foram se agravando a partir da iniciativa de Matt de postar vídeos no YouTube fazendo referências a uma possível ida sua para TNA para se unir ao irmão. Em 15 de outubro Matt foi liberado pela WWE, fato confirmado através do site da empresa. 2011 Em 9 de janeiro de 2011 Matt fez a estreia na TNA no pay-per-view Genesis como parte da facção Immortal. Teve uma passagem de poucos meses na nova empresa, em 20 de agosto após ser detido pela polícia por dirigir embriagado, a TNA em dos raros casos de comunicar a respeito de suas relações com seus lutadores, informou através de seu site a demissão de Matt. Em 31 de agosto Matt Hardy anunciou que estaria se afastando do wrestling profissional por tempo indeterminado para tratar de seus problemas pessoais. Retornou a empresa em 2014. No dia 27 de fevereiro de 2017 deixou a empresa. Retorno a WWE Retornou com seu irmão Jeff Hardy a empresa na WrestleMania 33. No wrestling thumb|right|[[Hardy Boyz aplicando o Poetry in Motion em Billy Gunn na WrestleMania X8]] *'Finishing moves' **''Scar'' (Double underhook com bodyscissors) – Circuito independente; 2005 **''Twist of Fate, as vezes do top rope or the top of a ladder *'Signature moves''' **Corner clothesline seguido de um running bulldog **Corner powerbomb **Diving elbow drop seguido de um back of a kneeling opponent's head **Diving leg drop **Forearm smash **Inverted DDT **Moonsault **Northern Lights suplex **''Ricochet'' (Belly to back suplex lift transitioned into an elbow drop to the opponent's midsection) – 2003 **Russian legsweep **''Side Effect'' (Wrist–lock sitout side slam) **''Splash Mountain'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) *'Managers' **Michael Hayes **Terri Runnels **Gangrel **Lita *'Apelidos' **"Version 1 (V1)" **"The Angelic Diablo" **"The Sensei of Mattitude" **"The Man Who Will Not Die" **"(Arguably) Everyone's Favorite Wrestler" *'Temas de entrada' **"Loaded" por Zack Tempest **'"Live for the Moment"' por Monster Magnet. right|thumb|Matt Hardy com o título de Cruiserweight Champion thumb|right|Matt e Jeff como [[WWE World Tag Team Championship|Campeões Mundiais de Duplas]] Campeonatos e prêmios right|thumb|Matt ECW Champion *'New England Wrestling Alliance' :*NEWA Championship (1 vez) *'New Frontier Wrestling Association' :*NFWA Championship (1 vez) :*NFWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Venom *'NWA 2000' :*NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jeff Hardy *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' :*OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jeff Hardy *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud do Ano (2005) vs. Edge e Lita :*PWI Luta do Ano (2000) com Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray e D-Von) vs. Edge e Christian na WrestleMania 2000 :*PWI Luta do Ano (2001) com Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Edge e Christian na WrestleMania X-Seven :*PWI Tag Team do Ano (2000) com Jeff Hardy :*PWI o colocou como #17 dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 2003. *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate' :*PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jeff Hardy *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Jeff Hardy :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'WrestleCade' *WrestleCade Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jeff Hardy :*WWF European Championship (1 vez) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) :*WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) - com Jeff Hardy :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com MVP (1) e Jeff Hardy (1) e Bray Wyatt (1) :*WWE United States Championship (1 vez) :*ECW Championship (1 vez) :*WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jeff Hardy *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Melhor Gimmick (2002) :*Pior Feud do Ano (2004) com Lita vs. Kane Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW *The Hardy Show M